1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical system.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communications terminals may include camera modules to allow users to make video calls and to capture still and moving images. In addition, as the degree of functionality of the camera modules included in the mobile communications terminals has gradually increased, a demand exists for the camera modules for the mobile communications terminals to include high levels of resolution and high degrees of performance.
However, as a result of an existing trend of reducing a size and weight of the mobile communications terminals, limitations exists in configuring camera modules to have high levels of resolution and high degrees of performance.
In order to overcome the limitations in resolution and performance of existing camera modules, an optical system is needed in which an aberration effect is improved, and an amount of light incident through lenses to an image sensor increases to improve resolution of an image or images being captured.